The invention relates to a new and distinct variety of the Cactaceae family which has been named Zygocactus truncatus `Sanibel` by the inventors.
Certain plant varieties of the Cactaceae family are well known in the foliage plant market and among those are those which are commonly referred to as the Christmas cactus varieties because they tend to bloom during the Thanksgiving/Christmas holiday season in the northern hemisphere.
The Christmas cactus varieties on the market have blooms which vary in color from one variety to the next as is evident from the current U.S. patent art. One of the more popular varieties sold commercially in the market t place is the variety that has been named Zygocactus truncatus `Christmas Fantasy`. It forms the subject matter of U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6046.